Ogra vs Gappa: Parental Clash
by HayesAJones
Summary: Match 10 of the M.F.C. When two super-sized parents try to claim the same island, nothing good is in store. Crossover of "Gorgo" and "Giant Beast Gappa/Gappa the Triphibian Monster/Monster from Prehistoric Planet"


**Match 10**

OGRA VS. GAPPA: PARENTAL CLASH

Sitting in the seemingly endless waters of the Pacific Ocean, the island was totally isolated. It was rather small, boasting no large wildlife. Besides the occasional flock of passing seabirds, its only inhabitants were a small population of beach-going crabs, a variety of insects and arachnids, and a few small fish. Its vegetation was lush and green, if a bit sparse. Overall, it was a lonely little place, but very peaceful.

And therefore, a perfect place to raise a baby sea monster, thought an oceanic giantess.

Well, it wasn't really a thought. It was more like a very strong idea. She was smart, brilliant really, by reptilian standards, but not quite sentient. Even if she wasn't fully self-aware, she more than made up for it in sheer size and strength. At an enormous 200 feet tall, she didn't need to flash a diploma to make any creature think twice before engaging her.

As she rose from the ocean as silently as the sea spirit she was named for, it became crystal clear why.

A mountain of an animal, she towered over almost all of Creation. Her wet, amphibious skin glistened, green warts and bumps reflecting light at odd angles. Even on the brightest of days, her crimson eyes glowed like the Devil's, glowering with both anger at the world for changing so rapidly around her and an endless sorrow for the loss of her kind. She and her infant son were all that remained of their ancient species.

Even if their legacy was destined to end, doomed to die with them, Ogra, the aquatic behemoth that had singled-handedly crushed London, was determined to drag out that legacy as long as possible.

And that meant having a proper home where she and her so, her beloved Gorgo, could live in isolation, away from the human plague that had infested the Earth. Gorgo was currently asleep on the sea bed just off the island. After tenderly uncurled herself from around him, Ogra quickly surfaced, intent on claiming this place as theirs.

Unfortunately, she was not the only larger-than-life parent here.

As Ogra stomped ashore, saurian feet sinking deeply into the wet sand, duel screeches rand out from high above her. The marine titan angled her fearsome head upwards, thick neck straining, to intercept a rather odd sight.

Descending from the sky were two more relics from a time when gigantic reptiles ruled the world; a mated pair with an infant if Ogra's olfactory sense hadn't failed her. The two beasts just didn't seem... right, somehow. Not only was each massive enough to match Ogra's stature- size belaying their winged flight- but they were simply bizarre. Ignoring the feathered wings and beak, the strange creatures seemed to be vaguely dinosaurian. And to boot, they had skin like hers- slimy and toad-like.

These two chimeras of distinctly avian, reptilian, and amphibian features were Gappas, the legendary triphibians of the South Pacific.

Ogra wasn't sure what to feel at the arrival of the Gappa. As the mix-and-match giants landed, a feeling of kinship- for being fellow throwbacks- and an unimaginable rage- for their continued possession of a mate where she had none- battled within her. One of the Gappa- the female she assumed for its slightly larger size- stepped forward. Spreading her wings and puffing up her narrow chest, the she-monster threw back her head in a possessive shriek. Ogra narrowed her blood-red eyes. Were these monstrosities trying to claim _her_ island?

Rage quickly slaying any sense of fellowship for the two freaks, Ogra let loose a tremendous, trumpeting bellow and charged.

The female Gappa backpedaled in surprise, not expecting such a bold retort. Ogra bowled her over with a swipe of her massive claws. As his mate was toppled with a pained scream, the male Gappa hopped back with a sweep of his wings, Ogra's claws parting the air where he stood only a second before. Determined to avenge his partner, the triphibian fired a streak of thermal energy from his maw. The bluish ray of heat struck Ogra's approaching form with a sudden puff of steam, a loud sizzling, and a wail. Ogra stopped in her tracks. The hot beam had done no real damage, her thick hide and mucus coating shielding her, but a large patch of her skin was now dray and itchy. Ogra growled softy in self-concern. The time she could spend on land was already limited and the fact these things had heat-based oral weapon certainly didn't help things. She'd have to end this fight quickly and then-

The marine mountain's tactical assessment was cut short when the female Gappa chomped down on her tail.

Emitting a guttural cry of shock and pain, Ogra whipped around, forcefully yanking her tail from the Gappa's beak-like jaws. Lips curling to reveal her array of needle-like fangs, the ancient sea monster kicked in the she-giant's face with an angry smile. Steam erupted from her shoulder, a corresponding scream rising in her throat. The male Gappa had blasted her again. Not willing to turn her back on the female again, Ogra lashed out with her tail, knocking the winged chimera's legs from underneath it. The male tried to rise and assist his mate, but Ogra's heavy tail smashing his face back into the sand, slamming down on his crested cranium again and again. Confident that he could keep the male down, Ogra wrapped her great claws around the females Gappa's skull as she rose from the ground. Putting a firm squeeze on the triphibian's oddly-shaped head, the aquatic beast bit into the Gappa's shoulder. Shaking her head vigorously, she tore into the female's flesh, blood and shredded tissue filling her mouth, tail still playing a savage beat on the male's skull. Both prehistoric throwbacks were wailing in agony. But as she savaged her female foe, Ogra felt her tail strike not a bloodied scalp, but sand. The muffed grunt and wide-eyed expression that struck the amphibious giant's face could be loosely translated into, _Oh crap..._A dull pain seeped into her back, water fleeing her skin like bees swarming from a hive, loudly and aggressively. Violently throwing the female to the ground, Ogra wheeled around to face the male Gappa, clawing swinging out to split flesh. But all her organic scythes met was empty air. The male had easily ducked under her blind swipe. Before she could make another try at him, Ogra's keen ears heard sand shift behind her. The female was back in the game. Once again, Ogra's thoughts were obvious- _Shit. _A blue ray scolded her thick skin, drying it out instantly. Spinning back around, the oceanic titan lunged to attacked the female Gappa with a deafening trumpet. That motion was brought to an abrupt end when another heat ray- courtesy of the male- licked up the back of her muscular neck. The enormous amphibian hissed in a mixture of pain- as she was beginning to feel the effect of the beams- and realization. She was trapped. And dehydrated.

And absolutely furious.

Making a wind turn towards the male Gappa- her tail smashing the female to the ground in the process- Ogra rushing at the bewildered chimera and tackled him. They crashed onto the beach together with a dull _thud_, the male trapped beneath Ogra's girth. Before the monstrous hybrid could regain his senses, an air-shaking roar assaulted his ears and a tremendous force slammed into the side of his head. The pinned beast wailed in agony, vaguely aware that hos blood now freckled Ogra's body. Baring her fangs, Ogra raked her great claws across the male's face, carving crimson furrows into it. The female had righted herself and now rushed to the aide of her counterpart, molten powers boiling in her throat. But Ogra simply swatted her away with a flick of her free hand, the Gappa's ray searing the sky as she fell.

Ogra would have liked nothing more than to continue bludgeoning the mix-and-match creatures, but she had to rehydrate herself. With that in mind, the sea giantess brought two closed fist down into the male Gappa's face- a loving goodbye if there ever was one- and rose from atop the bloody beast. Making sure to deliver a good kick to the female's ribs as she stomped down the beach, Ogra entered the surf and dove into the ocean with a huge _splash!_

The Gappas slowly heaved themselves to their feet. Leaning against each other for support, the two chimeras glowed in victory. Well, they basked in it the best the could anyway. They had beat Ogra. Well, not really beat. They at least outlasted the underwater monster. Either way, the island was theirs. They could follow Ogra into the sea, being masters of land, sky, and sea, but why challenge the physical juggernaut in her own element? A prideless victory was enough for them. Touching beaks, the Gappas spread their wings and took to the air, wounds still raw and tender. As the two triphibians flew lopsidedly towards the tiny island they had left their chick on, two crimson orbs appeared beneath the surface of the sea.

It was Ogra.

Watching the Gappas, the marine behemoth snarled, bubbles rising from her mouth. This wasn't a day she would soon forget. The Gappas had taken what was rightfully hers. And she planned to take it back. But not now. She was still too weak, her skin cracked and sore. She would rest. And recover. Until the day came when she could make the Gappas pay, she would stay with her son. Parenting came first, revenge second.

Tearing her smoldering eyes from the vanishing forms of the Gappas, Ogra began her slow descent to the seabed and her awaiting Gorgo.


End file.
